Siempre que me acerco al fuego
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Kenny sólo quería que alguien "recordara". No importaba si destrozaba a esa persona en el proceso. /Crenny.


**South park no me pertenece.**

**Últimamente el Crenny me obsesiona... OH, sí, importantísimo, esta basado _ligeramente_ en un fanart (¿en uno? en _mil)_ que encontré por ahí en Tumblr y bla bla blá.**

**Advertencias:** Lime y Slash. Escenas medio _gorecitas._ Dark!fic

* * *

_"Pero siempre que me acerco al fuego,_  
_Se me escurre el diablo. "_

—Golpéame.

Craig Tucker se detuvo en seco, sus pies retumbaron contra la gravilla del suelo una última vez antes de que se hiciera el silencio. Sus manos buscaron de inmediato la oscura reclusión de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¿Y por qué demonios haría eso? —inquirió Craig, sin dignarse a observarlo mientras le respondía.

—Para disimular tu ojo morado—replicó Kenny, posicionándose frente a él, forzándolo al contacto visual que Craig tanto quería evadir.

Craig desvió la vista al horizonte, sin observar algo en concreto, y se encogió de hombros metódicamente. En realidad debido a que ya no le dolía la magulladura que surcaba su rostro, había olvidado su existencia. De inmediato dirigió las yemas de sus dedos sobre su párpado izquierdo, palpando con cuidado, como si se tratase de territorio desconocido, y apretó los dientes para retener un quejido, una vez que el escozor retornó en leves punzadas.

—No necesito disimular nada—murmuró, en su usual tono estoico.

Kenny le tomó bruscamente de los hombros, a punto de sacudirlo para retirarlo de su estupor habitual. Recibió como réplica, un dedo medio que se alzaba imponente ante su cara. Kenny gruñó ante su gesto obsceno, y le soltó, para llevar sus manos hasta su cabellera dorada. Se despeinó un poco, en signo de frustración, antes de hablar nuevamente.

— ¿No crees que sería más simple si en la escuela pensaran que recibiste eso en una pelea que del puño de tu padre? —sugirió, captando la atención de Craig de inmediato. Un par de secos ojos negros se clavaron en Kenny, como dagas, juzgando su juego de palabras. Un tenue resplandor debido a una ira súbita encendía su mirar, reemplazando las pupilas vacías que solían estar ahí antes.

Kenny sabía perfectamente que a Craig no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran acerca de sí, tal vez por eso soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando un fuerte puño se impactó contra su nariz. Un crujido resonó, y fue secundado por una sensación de calidez que descendía de los poros de su nariz hasta su mandíbula. Kenny lo reconoció como sangre en ese momento y no pudo evitar dirigir sus propios dedos hasta el líquido caliente que goteaba de su mentón.

A Kenny le invadió un fuerte dolor, y al sostenerse el puente de la nariz, fue consciente de que se le había fracturado el tabique nasal. Sin embargo, no emitió ningún sonido que afirmara su molestia. Su rutina diaria ya le había acostumbrado al sufrimiento físico. Una nariz rota era casi un piquete de mosquito, si se le comparaba con lo que era obligado a enfrentar día a día.

—De nada—farfulló, Kenny con sorna, sonriendo ampliamente. Craig observó con morbosa fascinación como el rojo teñía sus dientes blancos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la escuela.

…

La primera vez que el señor Tucker le dio una paliza a Craig fue el día que perdió su empleo.

Era una noche penumbrosa, y Craig ya dormía apacible en su cama, ignorante de todos los problemas que aquejaban a su padre. La puerta de su habitación se había abierto violentamente, golpeando contra la pared. Entre la oscuridad, Craig parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de ser capaz de visualizar al menos un atisbo de luz que proviniese del pasillo, pero su casa yacía sumida en tinieblas. Aun así, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana adyacente a su cama, podía ver el contorno de la silueta de su padre, estático, al pie de su cama.

Después se encorvó junto a él, y le tomó con suma brusquedad del cuello de su camisa. Craig nunca olvidó el brillo desquiciado de sus pupilas contraídas, apenas divisable entre la negrura de aquella noche. Tampoco pudo borrar de su cabeza los acontecimientos que lo secundaron. La manera en que se desquitó con un niño de doce años. Fue como si su alma se hubiese separado de su cuerpo para permitirle ver la manera en que los puños abrasivos de su propio padre habían abatido con él.

No lloró, pero el dolor lo mantuvo postrado a su cama por cuarenta y ocho horas. La vergüenza le incitó a ausentarse de la escuela por una semana.

La paliza no se repitió. No obstante, en incontables ocasiones, cuando el señor Tucker se encontraba de un humor irritante, se limitaba a regalarle un par de golpes. Un puñetazo inesperado, un empujón colmado de coraje. O bastaba con notar cómo le tocaba diariamente, como sus dedos se cernían en su antebrazo de forma dolorosa, dejando marcas rojizas que contrastarían en la palidez de su piel por días.

Su padre se había esforzado mucho en hacerle creer que era culpa propia por ser tan distraído.

_Préstame atención cuando te hablo, cabroncete._

Caso cerrado.

…

Craig nunca asistía a detención.

Siempre que un profesor le asignaba horas extras por su "mal comportamiento"

(_¡Deberías estar más atento!)_

Kenny estaba ahí para salvarle de su suplicio.

Kenny solía llevarlo a lugares nuevos. Sitios de los que había desconocido su presencia, a pesar de las limitadas dimensiones de su pueblo. Kenny siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

Tal vez por eso le era inevitable ponerle atención.

En todos aquellos encuentros, Craig devoraba sus escasas palabras con ansiedad. Escuchaba, no le gustaba hablar. Kenny no era muy parlanchín, pero tampoco era callado, por lo que la falta de conversación era inevitable de vez en cuando. Eventualmente, ambos aprendieron a amar el silencio. Con alguien como Kenny, incluso el silencio era interesante.

…

Ineludiblemente, se acabaron los lugares nuevos.

—Puedes llevarme a un sitio que ya conozcamos—sugirió Craig, casi con desesperación. Ya había previsto ese inconveniente antes, y temía que Kenny dejase de frecuentarle.

No estaba listo para enfrentarse a su ausencia.

No podía enfrentarse a las tinieblas que le aguardaban en casa, si perdía al pequeño atisbo de luz de su vida.

Kenny había negado con la cabeza, y posteriormente abordaron un autobús turístico (económico, de asientos rígidos) cuyo destino desconocían.

Ese fue un viaje que nunca se repitió.

...

En el pueblo desconocido, fueron a tomar un breve almuerzo en una ignorada cafetería. El local estaba en condiciones deplorables, pero la comida era muy buena y los precios inexplicablemente bajos. Craig pagó por lo que consumieron los dos. Se rieron sin razón aparente (Craig se limitó a sonreír abiertamente) y Kenny, le relató de su hogar. Con padres adictos y las carencias económicas, su historia se tornó relativamente oscura en poco tiempo. Le contó de una casa donde los gritos eran cosa de todos los días, y la comida un placer del que no disfrutaban con mucha frecuencia.

—Y yo me sentía mal porque mi padre me golpeaba.

Kenny no se asombró por su declaración, pues ya sospechaba de aquellos hematomas que trazaban su nívea piel como toscos tatuajes, sino que algo se removió en su pecho por la forma imperturbable en que se expresaba.

Como si fuese algo normal.

Kenny vivía deplorablemente en su casa, pero sus padres nunca le habían golpeado, ni habían mostrado indicios de querer hacerlo.

…

Salieron de la polvorienta cafetería, y Kenny le tomó de la mano.

Craig lo soltó, horrorizado. No conocía el cariño. Había cierta retorcida idea en su cabeza que le recordaba constantemente que el ser tocado siempre era secundado por dolor físico. No estaba acostumbrado al tacto cálido de otro ser humano. Era una sensación totalmente desconocida para él, tan remota como la infancia, tan distante como aquellos hostiles ojos azules, cristalinos como el hielo, que le contemplaban ofendidos. Para Kenny el desconocido era el rechazo. Era apenas comparable con un despectivo escupitajo en pleno rostro.

Después y sacándoles de su estupor, un hombre se acercó a ellos, con la intención de asaltarles. Les había apuntado con una pistola pequeña, su pulso temblaba mientras presionaba el gélido cañón del arma contra una frente adornaba de hebras doradas que se apelmazaban por el sudor.

Craig le ofreció su billetera, asustado por la serenidad que mostraba Kenny. No lucía perturbado porque su vida estuviese pendiendo de un raquítico hilo.

El asaltante estiró la mano libre, dispuesto a tomar el dinero que le prometían. Sus dedos rozaron el cuero café de su billetera, y una patrulla se detuvo en la acera. Ante el pánico, el desconocido apretó el gatillo.

Hubo un estruendo, que ensordeció sus oídos. Craig sólo fue capaz de escuchar un pesado zumbido, mientras los restos de la cabeza de Kenny volaban en todas direcciones, en una explosión roja que le tiñó la camisa blanca de un profundo escarlata. Sintió su sangre escocerle el rostro, y se permitió soltar una aclamación débil.

…

Kenny regresó al sexto día.

Craig sentado sobre el suelo de su habitación, se abrazaba las piernas con una honda impotencia. Algo le había destrozado el alma. Algo faltaba dentro de él. Un profundo dolor le aquejaba y nada parecía anestesiar su sufrimiento. Sólo en sueños parecía ser capaz de olvidar todo, e irónicamente su mismo dolor le causaba un insomnio que le desquiciaba.

Kenny se infiltró por su ventana, entre disculpas vacías.

Craig no sabía porque pedía su perdón, pero aceptó sus brazos cuando le rodearon. Los necesitaba. Involuntariamente, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, y su dolor pareció calmarse un poco ante los latidos de su corazón. Ambos permanecieron sentados en el piso, con las espaldas apoyadas contra el borde de la cama. Entonces, Kenny preguntó:

— ¿Qué te duele?

Craig suspiró temblorosamente, aun no le soltaba. Entre sus brazos existía cierto alivio que silenciaba su dolor. Se estremeció de gusto momentáneamente, antes de responder:

—Perdí a alguien.

Kenny buscó su mirada. Bajo sus grandes ojos atisbó un par de ojeras hondas, que enfatizaban el negro de sus irises opacas.

—¿A quién has perdido?

—La peor parte es que no lo sé.

Ese era el peso del olvido.

—Me perdiste a mí, Craig.

Craig le había mandado a callar con un gesto despectivo, sin comprender el profundo significado detrás de sus palabras, y se había removido entre sus brazos, buscando una posición más reconfortante.

…

Kenny continuó muriendo en diversas ocasiones. Craig sufría eternamente sin conocer la razón. Era como si múltiples fragmentos de su interior se fuesen despedazando poco a poco, pulverizándose en patético e inútil polvo. Pronto, sólo sería una carcasa con apariencia de persona, y Kenny temía de aquel fatídico destino.

No podía contarle su secreto. Se encontraba incapaz de explicarle su inmortalidad. Craig no lo creería.

Tampoco estaba en sus manos evadir los designios supremos de la muerte.

Por más veces que muriese ante aquellos apacibles ojos negros, su cerebro nunca sería apto para recordar lo acontecido. Kenny estaba condenado a morir una y otra vez, y Craig cargaba con una maldición que le forzaba a verlo morir una y otra vez. Un ciclo del que no podían escapar.

—Estoy cansado, Kenny—admitió, un jueves cualquiera tras escapar de detención. En esa ocasión no tenían destino aparente más que vagar por los estrechos callejones del pueblo, con la esperanza de que nadie les atrapara en el exterior en horario escolar.

—Explícate.

—A veces sólo quiero dormir, y no despertar. Tengo este dolor dentro de mí que nunca se va.

Kenny atrapó su mano entre una de las suyas, y entrelazó sus dedos. Aun por entre el grueso algodón de sus guantes, percibía su dócil calidez, que le embargaba el pecho de un aturdimiento placentero.

—¿Esto lo hace sentir mejor? —inquirió, dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

Craig asintió con la cabeza, precariamente.

—Sólo un poco.

Kenny le sujetó el rostro con sus manos en sus mejillas pálidas, suavemente. Su tacto era delicado, lo trataba como si fuese a romperse entre sus dedos. También lo contempló cerrar los ojos, esperando lo que era ineludible, y Kenny le imitó al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su rostro.

Sus labios se rozaron, los de Kenny tan expertos, moviéndose con una calma prodigiosa, los de Craig apretados con fuerza, tensos. Kenny trazó con su lengua el contorno esculpido de su labio superior, y Craig abrió la boca, finalmente aceptando el beso.

A Craig le molestaba su inmensa ternura. Él no quería sutileza, ni caricias que apenas pasaban de roces que sólo le causaban un tenue cosquilleo en el estómago. Él requería rudeza, ansiaba que sus dedos jalaran de su pelo o se clavaran en su cuerpo, derritiéndose en su piel. Quería sentir fuego, no mariposas. Necesitaba ser necesitado. Ocupaba sentir esa _necesidad_ con tanta intensidad que le doliera.

Craig le mordió el labio inferior, con brusquedad. Kenny soltó un quejido, claramente no de placer, y se apartó de un salto. Por la expresión que se esbozaba en su atractivo rostro, Craig dedujo que le había asombrado.

— ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? —volvió a preguntar Kenny, ignorando su agresión.

En esta ocasión, Craig fue el que se acercó a él.

—No—gruñó, y su aliento cálido golpeteó contra la boca de Kenny. —Necesito que me jodas. Ya.

Luego estampó sus labios rudeza, besándole con violencia. Ventajeándose de la sorpresa que le abría la boca lo suficiente como para penetrar en su cavidad bucal con su rasposa lengua. Sus dientes chocaron en un chasquido, sus lenguas se enredaron.

Kenny le despojó de su virginidad esa misma tarde, en un patético callejón.

Tal como Craig lo quería.

…

El sexo era lo suficiente bueno como para aturdir su dolor por periodos prolongados.

Experimentando con el cuerpo de Kenny, Craig comprendió que había algo mal dentro de su cabeza. A veces, cuando tenía el placer de ocupar el papel dominante, se sorprendía con sus manos apretando su garganta, lastimándolo. También disfrutaba de morderle con fuerza, dejándole marcas muy distintas a los chupetones. Comúnmente, Kenny acarreaba múltiples impresiones de sus dientes en todo su pálido pecho. En algunas ocasiones, Kenny le había suplicado por más calma y menos violencia, pero Craig no le había obedecido, le agradaba escucharlo pelear bajo sus caricias ásperas.

Teniendo sexo con él, Craig se había percatado de diversas cicatrices de procedencia desconocida. Múltiples cortes profundos que surcaban la piel de su pecho, y brazos. Con cada encuentro, Craig parecía descubrir nuevas cicatrices. Nunca tenían fin. Como un tétrico tesoro (esas _marcas), _después de seguir el arcoíris (sexo).

— ¿Cómo te hiciste todo esto? —preguntó Craig, recostado en su propia cama, con Kenny a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en su estómago, utilizándolo como almohada improvisada. Sus cabellos rubios le picaban gozosamente.

—Si te dijera no me creerías.

—Lo presentí.

Enredó sus largos dedos entre su cabellera dorada, cada hebra cedió con facilidad ante su toque, deslizándose entre sus articulaciones, acariciándole los blancos nudillos.

—Tiene relación con tu _depresión._

—No toda depresión debe tener una verdadera razón—explicó Craig, contemplando su bonito rostro. La línea perfecta de su delgada nariz. Su boca sensual. Esos soñadores ojos azules. —Además, ¿qué tienen que ver unos golpes con mi _dolor? ¿_Acaso _yo…?_

Kenny soltó una carcajada melodiosa, su voz aterciopelada retumbó haciendo eco en esa habitación penumbrosa.

—No, Craig. Esos no son _tuyos_. —Kenny, se incorporó con cuidado, y se posicionó sobre él en una serie de deliberados movimientos, rebosantes de una sensualidad natural. Sus largas piernas se enredaron entre las de Craig. — Veamos, ¿qué dirías si admitiera que ya he muerto?

Craig exhaló con fuerza, al percibir como Kenny contoneaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus caderas chocaron, y Kenny se mordió los labios, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus ojos de hielo en otros que se oscurecían de deseo.

—Te diría que estás loco.

…

Kenny murió un par de veces más, y a pesar de que Craig olvidó los incidentes con la misma facilidad que le implicaba parpadear involuntariamente, su estado emocional empeoró de sobremanera.

Para sopesar con sus ausencias, Kenny le enseñó a fumar. Le aseguró que encontraría paz en cada calada de un cigarrillo, que su dolor sólo sería una molestia fácil de ignorar con la cabeza mareada.

Cuando Kenny moría y se ausentaba, Craig podía ser capaz de consumir más de una cajetilla por día.

Antes de que Craig se consumiera a sí mismo, Kenny encontró la indiscutible solución, un par de semanas después.

…

—Soy inmortal.

Craig nunca reía. Pese a su rígida personalidad, en esta ocasión permitió que las carcajadas brotaran de su garganta, sólo para enfatizar su burla.

—Eres estúpido, pero no inmortal.

Kenny enarcó una ceja, retándole. Se encontraban en la habitación de Craig, como lo usual demandaba, Kenny empezó a vagar por el cuarto, rodeando al propietario, que le contemplaba con expectación. La habitación tenía cierto olor característico. Una mezcla extraña de la colonia de Craig, y diversos fluidos corporales que pertenecían a ambos. Así permanecieron por un largo rato, con Craig estancado en un sitio específico, y Kenny caminando errático, hasta que su mirada se cruzó casualmente con la solución de su problema.

—Tu celular tiene videocámara, ¿no? —cuestionó Kenny, deteniéndose frente a él.

Craig asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó hasta su cama. Encima de las sábanas arrugadas y sucias por una larga sesión de sexo, su celular reposaba inofensivo. Craig lo tomó, y accedió a la aplicación que correspondía videocámara.

—Necesito que grabes esto, ya—indicó Kenny, con desespero. No procedió hasta escuchar el pitido que anunciaba el inicio de una grabación. — ¿Tienes un bolígrafo o algo así?

—Espera—ordenó Craig para después retirarse de su habitación.

Kenny le esperó pacientemente, no tardó mucho, hasta que Craig reapareció bajo el umbral de la puerta. El teléfono móvil en una mano, un lápiz labial en la otra.

—Eso servirá—acotó, Kenny, arrebatándole el tubo de maquillaje, para después aproximarse hasta la pared más cercana.

Craig lo observó trazar espantosas letras en una pared de su cuarto. El brillante rojo contrastaba contra el azul marino de los muros. La visión de su habitación despojada de su usual orden, era atroz. Pero satisfactor en un modo que resultaba perverso.

"_ESTOY MUERTO. VOLVERÉ. K.M."_

Con suma parsimonia, Craig se ocupó de captar con el lente cada letra. Así se aseguraba que en caso de que quisiese rebobinar el video y mirarlo en un futuro no muy lejano donde su muro se encontrase tan limpio como solía estar antes de la invasión de Kenny, no tuviese que pausarlo para leer el mensaje en la pared. Posteriormente, apuntó su celular hacia Kenny, grabándolo.

Kenny sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Algo refulgió en medio de tanta oscuridad y Craig comprendió que se trataba de una afilada navaja.

—En tu pared, escribe la localización del lugar donde entierres mi cuerpo.

Antes de que Craig pudiese replicar se llevó el filo hasta el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y empujó. Un rio de sangre espesa corrió, descendiendo, manchándole la camisa. Un par de gotitas rojas volaron por los aires. Ninguna mancilló las ropas de Craig, ni le empapó el rostro en lo más mínimo. Las letras rojas de su pared no contaron con la misma suerte, pero con el labial escarlata, Craig no era capaz de discernir que era parte del grafiti original y que pertenecía al suicidio de Kenny.

Craig cayó de rodillas, frente al cuerpo inerte de Kenny. Sus ojos azules, casi transparentes, habían perdido su esplendor travieso. Las vacuas pupilas aclarecidas, permanecieron fijas en un punto inexistente, carentes de expresión. Craig se arrastró patéticamente hacia él, con la mirada desorbitada y el cuerpo estremeciéndose reciamente. Sus manos temblaron cuando lo tocó.

Estaba frío. Lo apretó contra su pecho y advirtió inmediatamente una calidez desconocida bajar por sus mejillas. Al escuchar su propia voz entrecortada en medio de jadeos débiles que le pertenecían, fue consciente de que lloraba. Una sensación dolorosa y nueva. Era liberar el abismo que le consumía el pecho.

Craig no le suplicó que regresara. Permaneció agonizante sobre la alfombra de su habitación, con un gélido cadáver entre los brazos. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando fue capaz de recobrar la compostura y las lágrimas en sus mejillas se secaron. Comprendió entonces de dónde provenía su dolor. La razón inminente de su depresión. Cada vez que Kenny moría frente a él, automáticamente captaba el porqué de su sufrimiento.

El sufría porque su muerte lo mantenía en un duelo constante. Vivía en un luto sin fin e inconsciente. Con el dolor de su pérdida tan crudo. Al igual que una herida que se niega a cerrar, y por el contrario se infecta y con el paso del tiempo se torna peor. Esos casos extremos donde eran necesarias las amputaciones para evitar dañar otras partes del cuerpo.

Pero, ¿cómo arrancarse el corazón?

…

_Estoy muerto_

Craig regresó a su casa, cubierto de fango y polvo. La vieja pick up que su padre le había heredado guardaba en la caja una pala sucia. Apretó sus manos contra el volante, la mugre lo ensuciaba todo, penetraba bajo sus uñas. Era casi como si se hubiese infiltrado bajo su piel.

_Volveré._

Pensó en aquella promesa vana. Una bellísima mentira de letras rojas, que mancillaba la pulcritud obsesiva de su habitación. No podía esperar para llegar y tomar una larga ducha. Limpiar aquel cuarto donde había sucedido un crimen, hasta el punto donde no quedase rastro de su presencia. Lavaría las sábanas, no necesitaba su esencia arrebatándole el sueño por las noches. Fregaría la sangre de la alfombra, no quería ver los restos de aquel acto egoísta.

Craig contaba con una extensa lista de pendientes que le distraerían, y la simple visualización de tener que hacer todo aquello le tranquilizaba. Probablemente una vez que terminara, se encontraría tan cansado que no le quedaría más remedio que cerrar los ojos y perderse en un ensueño inexcusable.

_K.M. _y a la izquierda, con la misma tinta improvisada, pero con una caligrafía sumamente pulcra, la pared recitaba: _Tres millas al noreste de Stark's Pond, _precisamente el sitio donde los árboles se espesaban, donde nadie iba, donde todos se perdían.

…

Craig le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, antes de entrar a clases. Caminó con una parsimonia imperturbable por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos, y su característica expresión estoica enfriándole el adónico rostro. Una vez que estuvo dispuesto a cruzar la puerta que le conduciría a su clase correspondiente, algo dentro de él se detuvo. La opresión que se acumuló en su pecho, fue apenas comparable con que su corazón parara sus latidos escasos segundos, sólo para reanudar su tarea antes de que lo notara.

Claro que eso era algo inverosímil. Su corazón no podía detenerse. Estaría muerto.

Muerto.

Un muerto avanzaba hacia él.

Frunció el entrecejo ante ese pensamiento ("_¿por qué jodidos pensaría en un muerto mientras lo veo?")_, al mismo tiempo que divisaba a Kenny McCormick a una distancia considerablemente peligrosa. El espacio que les separaba, se disminuía paulatinamente. Para cuando Craig fue capaz de reaccionar, Kenny yacía firmemente frente a él.

—Craig… regresé.

Su voz aterciopelada retumbó en sus oídos, aturdiéndole. Craig sintió una abrumante histeria apoderarse de su cuerpo, habían tantas emociones aglomerándose dentro de él, entremezclándose con sus pensamientos erráticos, que soltó un gruñido ronco. Su puño le secundó, impactando contra el abdomen de Kenny.

Kenny jadeó entrecortadamente, y se dobló sobre sí mismo. Craig _supo_ que lo correcto sería concebir culpabilidad, pero un frívolo placer le encegueció la parte racional de su cerebro, y segundos después, lo ahorcaba entre sus ágiles manos, apretándolo contra los casilleros, que retumbaron ante el golpe de la estrecha espalda de Kenny contra el mismo metal.

—Te fuiste del pueblo por un mes… Me dejaste—murmuró Craig, monótonamente.

Kenny rió cínicamente. En respuesta, Craig ejerció más fuerza con sus manos, Kenny jadeó desesperadamente por aire, y Craig soltó un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para que pudiese hablar.

—No te dejé, ¿no has visto los videos de tu celular? —un suspiro escapó de sus labios secos, y Craig contempló su lengua humedeciéndolos, en un serpenteo paulatino y sensual. — ¿No has visto el mensaje que dejé en tu pared?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Libre de su agarre agresivo, Kenny permitió sus propias manos vagar por la ancha espalda de Craig, percibiendo la tela suave de su sudadera, y descendió hasta topar con el límite de sus pantalones. Sus dedos repasaron la rígida mezclilla, y finalmente, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos posteriores. Craig tragó saliva, pero antes de que pudiese responder a su arrebato, Kenny se apartó, con su teléfono móvil en su poder.

—Esperemos que esto funcione.

…

—Bueno, esto es extraño.

Craig no respondió.

_Tres millas al noreste de Stark's Pond. _Kenny contempló sus restos putrefactos con frialdad. No era la primera vez que atestiguaba algo tan crudamente perverso. Ni sería la última ocasión en que lo haría, de ello podía estar seguro. Dirigió su dedo índice y aguijoneó impensadamente la mejilla de su antiguo cuerpo. La piel cedió, sintiéndose delgada y frágil bajo su tacto. El hedor era insoportable, y Craig había retrocedido rato atrás, para comprender lo que sucedía.

—Mierda, Kenny—farfulló Craig, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, incómodo. —Te creo.

—Sabía que lo harías.

—Esto es demasiado jodido.

Kenny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, enérgicamente.

No se molestaron en enterrar de nuevo el cadáver. Lo dejaron a la intemperie, a petición de Kenny, y abordaron la patosa furgoneta. Craig, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se hallaba incapaz de conducir propiamente, por lo que se dirigió al asiento del copiloto, y tan pronto como empezaron el camino de regreso, Craig cubrió su cara con ambas manos, sin poder encarar a Kenny.

Era demasiada información para asimilar.

…

Arribaron a la habitación de Craig, y de inmediato, Kenny se vio aprisionado contra la pared marcada con sus propias letras. Advirtió el labial seco manchando la piel de su espalda, y maldijo al sentir los dientes de Craig apresando su prominente clavícula.

—Hazme olvidar, Kenny—suplicó Craig, un brillo desquiciante apoderándose de sus irises penumbrosas.

—Necesito que recuerdes esto, por favor—imploró Kenny, a su vez, soltando el botón de sus pantalones raídos. El sonido del cierre al ser bajado resonó en la habitación, pronto Kenny se despojó de toda prenda y se posicionó encima de Craig, que a su vez estaba acostado sobre el mullido colchón.

—Me volveré loco.

Kenny separó los delgados muslos de Craig, exhibiendo su desnudez nívea. Craig se estremeció bruscamente, al sentirse expuesto y desvió la mirada al techo, inseguro tras un periodo prolongado sin sentir sus caricias sobre su ansioso cuerpo. Kenny manipuló con admirable destreza sus piernas hasta posicionarlas sobre sus hombros, y empujó repentinamente.

—Entonces, vuélvete loco conmigo.


End file.
